The present invention is related to a rotary press.
In a rotary press, a rotor is rotatably mounted around an upright standing axis in a stand and driven. The rotor body, mostly made up of one piece, contains an upper and a lower punch accommodation for upper and lower punches, which are guided axis parallel in bores. The compression punches co-operate with bores of a die plate, which is either formed in one part with the rotor body or represents a separate part. From DE 10 2004 040 163, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, it has also become known to compose the die plate from individual segments.
During the rotation of the rotor, the compression punches are moved axially. A great part of the movements is effected by control cams. For this purpose, control cam elements are attached on cam holders in the stand, which co-operate with the upper side and/or the bottom side of the head of the compression punches. Only in the region of compression stations with upper and lower compression roller, the compression punches are not guided by control cams.
For reasons of wear or a change of the specification, it is necessary to dismount the control cam elements and to replace them by other ones. For this purpose, it is necessary in the state of the art to remove machine shell parts and the filling device from the press stand, and to dismount plural punches or the die bore with the compression punches. In addition, powder existing in the machine must be sucked off. The mounting expenditure is therefore considerable. In addition, the operation of the rotary press is interrupted during the mounting time, of course. Thus, the exchange of control cam elements leads to a considerable interruption of the production time.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a rotary press in which control cam elements can be dismounted without having to remove the compression punches before.